Sinful
by SydneyRichelle
Summary: Katara knew she was a lot of things, and virtuous wasn't one of them.   Kataang Seven Sins oneshot.


**I know, can I get any more cliché? … actually yes I can, wait till you see what comes out next. **

**But until then, I hope you like this. **

**They are not set in any time or order, and each are separate in a way so don't expect them to flow together perfectly. I wont be telling you which sin is which, if I didn't make it clear enough in them I am a complete failure. Just for those who need a reminder, greed, lust, sloth, wrath, envy, pride, gluttony, are the seven deadly sins. Aang and Katara are most definitely older in this story. **

**Greed gave me the worst trouble, I not totally happy with everything in this but oh well. **

**Let me know what you think.**

Sinful 

Katara knew she was a lot of things, and virtuous wasn't one of them.

She had her flaws, and the fact that they sometimes ruined her life wasn't new to her.

Like right now.

Here she was sitting, alone, next to some river that she couldn't even name.

They were traveling together, she was joining him on his mission to fix the world torn apart by the ravages of a hundred year war.

Its only been a year, and already they were well acquainted with arguments.

It started over something stupid, like it usually does. Be it directions, dinner, or something as benign as laundry. She would start something and he would fight back.

He never let her get away with being confrontational. He always had to call her out when she deserved it.

And she did deserve it, she knew that.

If the only good thing about herself was that she knew her own failings she would take it. Rather have one good thing than just a host of bad, right.

The worst part was, that even though she knew she was in the wrong, knew that he deserved an apology, she just couldn't do it.

Her pride had kept her strong while growing up and now she just couldn't shake it.

So here she sat, alone and unhappy.

Knowing that she had hurt the one she loved over something trivial and knowing she couldn't swallow her pride to fix it.

She wrapped her arms around her knees and let her head fall against them.

She heard him approach before she felt him.

Not raising her head she waited for the scolding that she deserved. But it never came.

Instead he reached under her knees and picked her up, drawing her body close to his own. She wrapped her arms around his neck out of habit and she stayed silent while he carried her back to their camp.

She couldn't speak.

He set her gently down on their makeshift bed and laid down next to her. Then pulled her into his arms and she smiled for a moment.

"I forgive you Katara." he whispered before shutting his eyes and falling asleep.

The gentle rhythm of his chest rising and falling soothed her worried mind.

He always knew exactly how to humble her.

* * *

The Fire Lord's birthday was always a smashing party. It gave room for everyone to kick back and let their hair down for a night.

Katara was never one for fancy clothes but this party gave her an excuse to dress up. They would all meet together, the old gang, and talk about how each of them had changed and what was new in their lives. Usually it was a great night; this one wasn't.

Katara stood near Sokka and Suki. They were letting her know how her father and grandmother were holding up. Normally this was the news that Katara would wait for, right now she couldn't care less.

Aang stood, yards away across the dance floor.

She was staring at him.

And the two blonds that wouldn't keep their hands off of himt. She watched them flutter their silly hands all over his arms and chest, hitting his playfully at some comment he happened to say.

It wasn't that she didn't trust him, Aang was the one person she trusted completely, it was those two hussy's she didn't trust.

Aang was just to courteous to brush off people, even if they were making him uncomfortable.

Katara narrowed her eyes at them.

How dare they?

The fact that the Avatar was happily taken was not new news. Everyone knew that he was with her, who did they think they were throwing themselves at him!

Setting her drink down she headed toward them, completely missing Sokka's question asking her where she was going.

Suki looked up at her fiancé, "What's up with her?"

Sokka followed his sister with his eyes until he landed on her destination.

Understanding lit his eyes and he nodded his head knowingly. Those poor girls.

"Look over there Suki," he said pointing to where his sister had reached her target. "You'll get to see the wrath of Katara."

* * *

She never had much of an appetite. Not that she didn't love food and enjoyed eating, it was just not much of a big deal for her.

Compared to her always starving brother that is.

She ate to stay alive, sure a few menu items did have her mouth watering, but nothing like this.

Truthfully she didn't really even like moon peaches that much. They were alright, but not her favorite or anything.

But they were his favorite.

And torturing him was one of her favorite things to do. So obviously this came about.

They were eating lunch one afternoon. Aang was at the end of the table with her to his right. Sokka was next to her with Toph across from him. Spring had begun so there was a whole bounty of moon peaches on the table.

Grabbing one she smelled it with a long inhale. She held the small fruit in her hand, it was just barely large enough to keep her fingers from touching, and rubbed it slowly across her lips.

Waiting for him to notice her.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw his hand stop halfway to his mouth. Perfect.

Slowly opening her mouth she licked the soft fruit with her tongue, hearing his groan almost had her biting her lip, but she resisted. Taking a bite she closed her eyes and let out a low moan, luckily her brother and Toph were in an intense conversation.

Shifting the fruit in her hand she took another bite, letting her tongue catch the juice as it settled on her lips. Taking that final bite she let her hand drop as she reached for another one. Dragging it up her neck she smelled it once again, before licking the place she would soon sink her teeth into.

She could see Aang's mouth working, as if pretending to bite it along with her.

He noticeably shifted uncomfortably in his seat, she definitely had his attention now.

Moaning out again she let her unused hand wander down her throat, dancing just inches from her where she knew he wanted it to be.

Time slowed down and she dragged her teeth long the sensitive flesh of her fruit. She could hear his breathing become more labored.

Taking a bite she was unprepared for the spurt of juice that escaped her mouth, it ran down her chin to her neck and she tilted her head back, forcing the bead of peach juice to journey farther.

Aang at this point had lost his appetite for food, he was craving something else.

Watching that drop make a trail down her throat was his breaking point.

He reached under the table for her knee, wanting her attention.

But Sokka beat him to it, breaking them both out of their passionate haze and causing a deep blush to spread over her face.

"Katara how many of those are you going to eat? Save some for the rest of us!"

* * *

She loved him Earthbending.

At the Fire Lords palace he had a special earth training area built for Aang and Toph. It was spread out with random boulders scattering the area. The terrain changed often, but right now there were tall pillars left standing around, she was hiding behind one now.

There was something about his stance, or the power.

Just something that always had her mouth watering. She would watch him practice from afar, not wanting to embarrass herself with her open mouthed stares.

His was shirtless, as he usually was. His muscles bunching, the sweat making them glisten. The movements had her breath catching. Craving to touch him.

She would have to keep telling herself to leave him alone, to not run over there and jump on him.

This day ended differently though, Toph had left early, leaving Aang alone to do a few more drills.

Katara couldn't have denied the urge if her life had depended on it.

Walking over to where he was standing, he looked up with a smile when he saw her.

Before he could say a word her lips reached up for his. She dragged her hands down his chest and pushed him back, they walked backwards until he hit into one of the large pillars.

He pulled his mouth from hers, "Katara I need to shower and-" she cut him off with her lips. Not wanting to hear those words.

She didn't care about any of that, all she could think about was his body, his hands, and various other parts of him that she couldn't wait to touch.

Giving into her, he let her have her way.

She ran her hands everywhere, taking advantage of his surprise by dominating the kiss. She pressed her hips against his and he growled out, bringing his hands down to pull her closer.

She tore her mouth away to kiss at his throat.

He took this time to pull at her clothes wanting to touch skin.

Biting at his collar bone she drew a groan from deep in his throat. Using her tongue to lick the salt from his body.

Then she reached down to her favorite part of him, pushing him completely over the edge.

Spinning her around he made short work of her top and took full advantage of their new position. Torturing her with his mouth, he kissed everywhere but her lips. She wound a leg around his hip and pushed against him.

Reaching down, she struggled with the knot at the top of his pants. She ended up tearing the soft fabric when it wouldn't give. Aang was to far gone to care.

Moving his hands to her thighs he lifted her up, using his hips and the pillar for support. She wrapped her legs around him.

They both cried out when he entered her.

Katara knew this wasn't about love. Nothing about this was love.

It pure unadulterated lust.

It was delightful to lust after the one you loved.

* * *

Everyone knew she loved to sleep in.

All the time they spent traveling, getting up at dawn to keep moving. The one thing she always promised herself was that once the war was over she would sleep in late for the rest of her life.

And so far it had been going quite well.

Usually they would leave her alone, but today was one of the few exceptions.

Toph and Sokka had already knocked on her door twice trying to get her to rise. But she would just throw whatever was near at the door and roll over. Nestling deeper, enjoying the warmth and softness of her blankets.

She didn't hear him enter, but woke when the bed dipped slightly from where he sat down.

"Katara, my love, you need to get out of bed. We have visitor from the other nations." he leaned closer to her rubbing her back and pushing the hair from her face.

She took her silence for what it was.

He knew she awake.

"We need to play host, you knew this was apart of being a hero."

She answered him by pulling the blankets over her head.

Katara heard him sigh out frustrated, she did feel bad for doing this to him, but at the same time she didn't. She couldn't help it, her bed was just too comfortable.

"Please Katara, for me?" he whispered, pulling a side of the blanket up. He peered closer to her face and peered into the eyes he so loved.

Even when she was being difficult.

"I will if you kiss me under these covers Aang." she bit her lip hoping he would fall for it. She could see the battle going on inside his head.

Aang knew better than to fall for this again, was it worth it?

He growled out, part of him angry at himself for being so weak when it came to his troublesome lover. But another part anticipating what was to come.

Kicking off his shoes he pulled up the blankets and joined her in bed.

Katara just smiled, never happier that her bad habit had such good side effects.

* * *

He was hers.

That fact always made her smile. She knew it without a shadow or a doubt. But even knowing, she couldn't help but crave him. His smile, his laugh, his very presence. She wanted it all, all the time.

She would call him out of important meetings, just to wrap her arms around him and see his smile.

Follow him around just to get a chance to hold his hand.

She learned how to meditate so she could sit with him while he did, though unknown to him she never did much meditating.

She wanted every bit of him, to be with him forever.

He didn't seem to mind.

They were in bed one early morning. It had been a long night, and Katara was awake before him.

Taking advantage of her time with him she scooted closer and gave him a chaste kiss on the mouth.

He didn't stir.

So she took another, and another.

Smiling as she scattered kisses across his face, even when he grinned she kept up her sweet assault. She felt his arms come up to bring her even closer and she laughed.

"Stop stealing kisses from me." he chastised in a playful tone. When she ignored him and continued he quickly turned them over so he was hovering inches from her face.

She craned her neck up to steal one more soft kiss from his lips.

He shook his head and smirked down at her.

"I'm going to torture you now for waking me up you greedy thief."

* * *

She couldn't say she hated this part of her life, hate was such a powerful word.

But it definitely wasn't the best part.

She wouldn't trade her time with Aang for anything in the world, but living this way was trying on her heart.

Sometimes she would have to eat her dinner alone.

They would fall asleep in each others arms, the warmth and comfort helping her sleep. Then a breeze from the open window would graze across her body and the shiver would make her wake. It was then she would discover she was alone in their bed.

One of the worst times in her life was on his birthday two years ago. She had planned the whole day; they were to do all his favorite things. But something had come up and forced him to leave her.

She sat alone that day.

The depressing part was she couldn't even complain. How could she put her petty grievances on his shoulders when he already had enough to worry about.

She shouldn't feel this way. She should be proud and happy that he was helping so many people. Honored that she was with someone so esteemed.

She should be a lot of things.

But she wasn't.

She was jealous of the people he took time out of thier life to help.

She was bitter that he left her so easily to be the Avatar.

Resented every minute he was gone from her.

Katara was so damn envious of the world that he placed above her that it left a sour taste in her mouth.

She wished he would be more irresponsible, put her above the world once and awhile.

Though she didn't know why she bothered. The guilt she would feel if he ever actually did put her first would make her petty envious sentiments feel small in comparison.

So she lived with her envy.

Keep it with her as a reminder for all the good things in her life she should be grateful for, though it did make a cold bed partner when he was gone. 

Katara knew she was far from innocent, and yet she wasn't completely wicked either.

Everyone had their faults, she was just more in touch with her worst ones. Realizing she was corrupt didn't make her upset.

All of her faults evolved around one thing... and he was happy loving a sinner.


End file.
